Fooling Around In the Water
by GSRLOVES
Summary: Can Sara and Grissom's fooling around in the water while they're at a scene turn into a major thing threatening Sara?


**A short story. Wont be longer than 10 chapters.  
Enjoy:**

"Sara, come here. Take a picture of this."  
Sara walked over to Grissom and took a picture of a wound on the dead body they were working on. A dock, two bodies. One floating in the water still, the other shot point blank on the dock.  
"Alright, collect what ever you can before David gets here."  
"Okay."  
Sara walked back over to her kit, pass Grissoms on the end of the dock. But when she was walking over, she tripped, over Grissoms case.  
"Gil!"  
She threw her camera, making sure it wouldn't get wet and he caught it right off the bat. When she didn't pop up right away, he felt there was something wrong. He ran to where she fell off and looked where she had fell in.  
"Sara?"  
She hadn't popped up.

"Sara?"  
Nothing still.

"Sara!"  
She popped up and took a deep breath, and panted.  
"What?"  
"What the hell is wrong with you!"  
"What," she asked confused.  
"Staying under water for a few minutes!"  
"God, I'm sorry."  
"You could have fucking killed your self! Diving down there! What the hell were you thinking?!"  
"That when I fell into the water, after tripping over your kit by the way, and when I got under I saw something," she held up a gun and smiled an evil smile.  
"Sara, you dumb ass."  
"What! Griss, I just found a fucking the murder weapon and you call me a dumb ass?"  
"Give me the gun and get out of there."  
Sara placed the gun on the dock and took Grissoms hand, the one he had given to her to help her out, and she instead pulled him into the water with him.

"Whoa!"  
_SPLASH!_

When his head disappeared from Saras sight, she began to panic.  
"Not funny Grissom!"

Suddenly, Sara felt a hand on her leg as she was pulled under by a mysterious force. Having her eyes closed, Grissom quickly pulls her in and kisses her as they float back up to the surface. They separate as soon as they notice that they've floated under the dock.  
"Gil, I think we have another body."  
Sara was freaked out.

"Sara, are you okay?"  
"No, this. This is."  
She started breathing quickly.

"Sara?"  
"I can't… breath!"  
Her breathing pace went quickly and finally she fainted.  
"Sara?... Sara!"  
He wrapped her arms around his neck and swam them out from under the dock. He lifted her up off of his back and lifted her onto the dock. He took himself out of the water and check for her pulse.  
_Only a kiss will awaken sleeping beauty._

He leaned down and kissed the beautiful young woman. She suddenly regained consciousness and leaped from under his lips.  
"What," she said panting, "what, what happened?"  
"Sara, you fainted. Stay here, I gotta go back under the dock."  
"No! NO! Please, please, please please don't leave me here."  
She sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs, shaking. Grissom pulled her in to him and wrapped his arm around her.  
"Shit," he said thinking out loud, "I was pulled in with my phone!"  
"I fell in with my phone."  
"Great," Grissom said with anger in his tone of voice.  
"Calm down. I have a second one in my locker. Same number, I just gotta activate it."  
"Alright, well I have to go get a new phone."  
Saras head dug into Grissoms neck and they said nothing. Soon, the corner van pulled up and they separated quickly.  
"What happened to you guys," David asked confused on why they were soaking wet.  
"I tripped over Grissoms kit, fell into the lake."  
"I went to help her out and I," he paused to think, "I lost my balance. We have a serial killer, I believe. The waves quickly pushed me under the dock, and I think I counted five or ten more bodies."  
"Oh god."  
Sara felt like she had when they were first sweep under the dock. She put her hand to her face.  
"Grissom."  
"David, I gotta get Sara back to the lab, and fast. I only got to take a few pictures, so if you could take pictures of where the bodies are before taking them out."

"Yes Sir."  
"Come on Sara," Grissom said helping her up and wrapping an arm around her.

"Thanks Grissom. It."  
She sighed. Her eyes became heavy again and Grissom picked her up as she was falling to the ground and carried her to the car. As they drove back to the lab, Sara came to and looked at Grissom as he drove.

"Morning honey.

_Honey? Since when has he called me honey?  
_"Morning."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Alright. Not as bad as before. I think seeing that many bodies freaked me out. I've never, ever, seen that many DBs."  
"Shh, don't work your self up. I need you."  
"I'm sorry."  
He grabbed her hand and smiled.  
"I'm glad your feeling a little bit better."  
"Thanks."  
"When we get back, if you still feel faint or weak, feel free to come into my office, even if I'm not there, use my couch to rest."  
There was tenderness on his voice the whole conversation that made Sara know that everything would be okay. He grabbed her had and kissed it.

"Griss, are you okay?"  
"What? Of course I am. Why?"  
"Well, ever since I fell into the water you've been acting different. You started off acting like a dick, even after the amazing love making this morning. And now, your acting like nothing happened before."  
"Sara, honey, I'm sorry. You know how I am, as soon as we step into work, I'm Grissom not Gil. As soon as what ever happened under the dock happened, I went back to, ya know…"  
"Gil."

"Sara, I am sorry."  
"I know."  
She made a face, pain, fear, anxiety?  
"Sara?"  
"Shut up for a minute."  
She applied to her pressure to her temples and moaned in pain.  
"Sara?"  
"Home," she said, more pain in her voice than normal.  
"What?"  
"Bring me home, please Gil!"  
Her teeth clenched as she yell at him, pain taking over.  
"Sara are you?"  
"No! I think I hit my head when I fell in."  
"Where?"  
"Some where in the back."  
Grissom pulled over and had her turn her back to him. He lifted her hair and right away saw the problem was.  
"Going home isn't gonna help."  
"Ow," she screamed as he swiped at the area that was killing her, "What the hell!"  
she turned to face him when she saw the blood on his fingers.  
"Oh, oh my god! Ouch," she did what he had and when she looked at her fingers she nearly screamed.

"Gil, Gil what should. Gil what should I do!"  
"Nothing, I'm bringing you to the hospital right now."  
"Please no!"

"Sara, I hate to."  
"No you don't. Please, any where but the hospital."  
"I'm sorry Sara."  
They were there with in minutes and Sara was scared.  
"Sara, are you gonna…"  
"Maybe I'll be fine maybe I'll have an anxiety attack. You know what to do then?"  
She was scared, her anxiety had gone away way before she had met Grissom and Grissom had only known about it because she had told him as soon as she had one at work and had to excuse her self.  
_As she ran into the locker room to calm her self. But that didn't really work. Her breathing was fast, a lump in her throat making it harder, it was like she was choking. The feeling completely had gone from her hands and feet, forcing her to sit, more like lay, down on the benches in the locker room. Her heart pounding, whole body shaking. She quickly went into her locker and grabbed her iPod; she plugged her ears with her head phones and played a short, calming song. No lyrics, didn't even know the name of the song, when Grissom walked in._

_"Sara?"  
Nothing, her eyes were closed, and she couldn't hear him. It didn't look like she was breathing, was she?  
"Sara," he asked again, slowly moving toward her._

_When he got no reply again, he moved closer and when he was close enough to touch her, he did. She jumped as the sudden feeling of a hand on her shoulder startled her. She looked at who had just touched her and she sighed. She removed her head phones and looked at him.  
"Griss! You scared the shit outta me."  
"I did? You scared the hell outta me too Sidle."  
"You don't wanna call me by my name now?"  
"Sara, I'm sorry."  
She grunted as she quietly yelled at him, "You don't even know what happened to me! You hardly know anything about me, and yet you can still 'love me'?"  
"Sara, honey, please…"  
"No!"  
"Tell me, please just tell me what happened. That's the whole reason I'm in here with you, to make sure your okay."  
"Well I am now. I wasn't when I ran out of the damn AV lab!"  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know why but I, I had an anxiety attack. Alright? I have an anxiety disorder. I've had one for a while. It settled down right before I met you, but now? I don't even know why."  
He placed his arm around her, "Honey, I'm sorry. I should have known. I'm so so sorry Sara."  
"Well you should be."  
"Sara?"  
_"Sara? Sara," he yelled shaking her a bit. Her breathing quickened, her breaths became short and choppy, like she was chocking. Her body started shaking, no seizing but just shaking.

"Gi-l, I…can't…breath."  
"Gave you lost feeling in you hands or feet."  
She could only manage a slight nod yes, causing him to carry her into the hospital quickly. He quickly managed to try and get her heart beat per minute, but after 95 he stopped. She was having an anxiety attack.

"Don't worry Sara, I'll make sure you're gonna be okay."

She nodded her head yes again and closed her eyes. Grissom quickly flashed IDs and had Sara on a stretcher in seconds. They rushed her into a room and stopped her anxiety attack from going full blown, luckily it hadn't already. They looked at her head, stitched it up and gave her pain meds.  
"One of these every day."  
"I'll make sure she takes them."  
"Thank you Mr?"  
"Grissom."  
"Take care."  
"Thank you," Sara and Grissom said together.

"Come on honey, I think you should go home and rest. I'll tell the team what happened, leaving out the anxiety attack, and tell them you should be good after a day off, tomorrow which I already had off."  
"Good job cutie."  
"Did they give you something?"  
"Yep."  
"What did they give you," he asked playfully.

"A mild anesthetic."  
"Why?"  
"Make it so I couldn't feel them stitching me up."  
"How many?"  
"5, and one butterfly."  
"Come on, let's go back to the lab, get your stuff and get you home."  
Grissoms phone went off, Sara smiled as she kissed him.  
"Sara, stop, I gotta get this."  
"Alright."  
"Grissom."  
_"Hey Griss, its Nick. Where are you?"  
_"The hospital…"_  
"What! Why?"_

"Sara got hurt, at our scene. She fell over my kit, hit her head on the dock."  
_"Damn, well I hope she feels better."_  
"So do I. Listen, if you could have Catherine go into Saras locker and…"  
"NO! Grissom! Don't let anyone in my locker."  
"Shh, Sara. Nick. Have Cath go into Saras locker and get her purse and jacket."  
"Gi… Grissom, may I tell you something?"  
"Just a second Nick."  
Grissom put his hand over the mic of the phone as Sara spoke.  
"I have something in there, no one can really see…"  
"What," he asked cautiously.

"A picture of us, kissing..." she whispered in his ear.  
"Nick, never mind about that. I'll come in and get everything she needs real quick."  
_"Alright, but are you sure?"  
_"Yes! I'm gonna get it. Do your job."  
_"Alright Griss, but just letting you know, Ecklie is gonna be on your ass."  
_"Alright, thanks Nicky."  
_"See ya."_  
The men hung up and Grissom looked at Sara in amazement.

"How," Grissom asked amazed at how no one has see the picture.  
"First one here, last one to leave? No one ever looks in my locker."  
"Lucky you."  
"Very lucky me."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because, I have the best boyfriend ever."  
"And I the best girlfriend."  
He leaned in and kissed Sara on the lips lovingly. He grabbed her hand and walked her out to the car, they quickly drove over to the lab to grab Sara's things and drove back to the town house. Grissom helped Sara settle in for a night of resting.

"I gotta go, love you."  
"Love you too," she said smiling at him.

He smiled back at her, leaned down and kissed her forehead. As he started to walk out of the house, she called for him.  
"Gil wait."  
"Why? What's wrong," he asked turning towards her.  
"Nothing, I, uh, I just don't want you to leave."  
"Sara, you know I have to," he said, walking towards her.  
"Alright, can I have a kiss?"  
"I already…"  
"A real kiss."  
Grissom smiled and chuckled as he walked back over to Sara. He leaned down and kissed her, making her smile as he did.  
"May I go back to work?"  
"Yes, yes you can."  
He shook his head and headed for the door again.  
"Wait!"  
"What," he said laughing.

"I love you."  
"I love you too Princess."  
"Hey!"  
"What?"  
"My name means Princess in some culture and you know it."  
"Yes I do, that's why I did that. Now I gotta go so Conrad doesn't ride my ass the rest of the night."  
"Alright fine."  
She finally let him out the door as she turned on the TV and fell asleep, only to awake hours later when Grissom was home and making a special dinner for two.  
"Mmm, Gilbert, that smells amazing."  
"Thank you my dear."  
"Gil?"  
"Yes?"  
"Am I allowed to move?"  
"Yes Dear," he said chuckling.  
"Did you make coffee?"  
"Yes I did."  
"Oh thank god."  
Sara pour her self a mug full, black with a single packet of sugar.

She sat at the breakfast bar and watched as Grissom made them breakfast.  
"Ow," she said loudly as a small amount of coffee was spilled down her front.  
Grissom turned to see if she was okay.  
"Sara, put the mug down."  
"Why?"  
"Sara, just put it down," he said calmly. She complied and looked at him, just as she felt her chest tighten up.  
"Gil."  
He ran into the bed room, grabbed her iPod and shoved it in his pocket before running back out to Sara. He picked her up and laid her back down on the couch gently before plugging her iPod into his stereo and playing the only song on a play list she called _PA_. He put the song on repeat, walked over to Sara and knelt down by her.  
"Its alright Sara" he said holding her hand and stroking her hair.

As she came down from her panic attack she fell into Grissoms arms, crying.  
"Why!"  
"Shh, Sara, princess."  
"Why me why now!"  
"Shh, Princess."  
She couldn't stop crying. He picked her up and brought her into their bed room. He laid her down, laid beside her and held her in his arms until she was calm and sleeping again. When she was resting peacefully, he went and threw his burnt attempt of making breakfast in the trash and went back into the bedroom to make sure she was sleeping soundly. She stirred as he laid next to her and awoke as he made him self comfortable.  
"Go back to bed Sara."  
She laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep again, counting his heart beats. He smiled and kissed her head as he fell asleep with her.

**Please a leave a review. there will be a second chapter. maybe a third.**


End file.
